


Waiting on a Sign

by spiralicious



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Community: allbingo, Fall Fest Bingo 2019, Gen, Humor, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Jack is bored and Daniel is not impressed.





	Waiting on a Sign

“This is the most boring stake out we've ever been on.”

Daniel paused in his research to give Jack a scathing look. “Seriously?”

Jack put down the binoculars. “All I'm saying is, that when you think a coven of witches in the woods plotting to summon an ancient god, you think, 'giant orgy' or at least some nudity, not this... coffee clutch.”

Daniel stared a long moment. “In all the years we've been doing this, when has anything like that ever happened?”

Jack looked thoughtful. “Omaha.” He grinned and went back to watching their targets.

Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes. “Not Omaha again. I swear you hallucinated that.”

“Oh, no hallucination, Danny Boy... Purple smoke!” It was the signal they'd been waiting for. 

Daniel grabbed the crystal they had to lock the thing in before it found a suitable body. “Time to get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "You're confusing reality with porn again." for the Fall Fest Bingo 2019 challenge at allbingo on Dreamwidth.


End file.
